


Just the Bits

by DeathAtTheParade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Random & Short, im tired of tagging now, jace making dick jokes, raphael is a cuddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAtTheParade/pseuds/DeathAtTheParade
Summary: Random little stories I think of but don't end up writing a full fic of





	Just the Bits

“Scandalous,” Magnus murmured into Alec’s lips, “sneaking a downworlder into the institute.”

“Would you like me to go announce to everyone that I brought you in here to have sex last night?” Alec asked fully on top of him now. 

Magnus laughed before pulling Alec down and kissing him. The kiss very quickly became passionate with a promise of a repeat of the night before. 

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice the door opening until Jace coughed loudly. Neither moved for a couple seconds before they both turned very slowly towards the doorway. 

“I was gonna ask you what you wanted for breakfast, but I see you're already having sausage.” Jace said laughing and walking out of the door before the couple could reply. Alec didn’t say anything and just buried his face in Magnus’ neck, laughing softly.

 

* * *

 

Raphael Santiago was a cuddler. 

You wouldn’t notice from just looking at him or even interacting with him for a long period of time. But once you got close to him, close enough for him to trust you. He became a cuddler. It wasn’t a romantic thing either. He just liked the contact.

He never talked about it. No one else did either. It was just a fact. 

 

* * *

 

“We should have a mundane road trip!” Simon announced walking into Magnus’ loft. Simon was then met with various forms of the word ‘no’ and a couple death threats. 

 

* * *

 

Most 13 year old girls wanted a pony. Madzie was not a normal 13 year old. Instead of a pony, she wanted a tiger. After several weeks of debating with her, Alec finally convinced her that she didn’t need a tiger. 

Now she wants a shark. And she was not willing to lose this argument. She even went as far once to bring up the fact that Magnus and Alec wanted her to be comfortable with her gills and that getting a shark, who also had gills, would help her feel more comfortable. 

Alec and Magnus almost caved then. But Catarina was there to inform that if that was really the case, she would be happy with a different kind of fish. They tried buying her a goldfish. Madzie tried to put it in Jace’s coffee the next day.

 

* * *

 

“Magnus, the hospital is having an anniversary party and I don’t want to go alone.” Catarina said, walking into the loft. “Will you go with me?”

“Sorry, I can’t.” Magnus murmured from his spot on the couch. “I’m going to be busy all night staring at my ceiling.”

“Fine,” she sighed, debating throwing the vase next to her at him. “Is Alec here?”

Magnus made a noise that sounded like the word ‘bedroom’. Catarina sighed even louder just in case he wasn’t aware she was annoyed with him. She started walking towards the bedroom but got a better idea half way. 

“Alec,” she yelled as loud as she could. “Wanna be my date tonight?” 

He came out of the bedroom and looked confused for half a second before saying. “Sure.” 

“Wait, you can’t just steal my boyfriend!” Magnus objected as they linked arms. 

“I can and I will.” She declared before closing the door. 

 

* * *

 

He knows he should be happy that his friends get along with boyfriend, but it seems as though they are getting along too well. 

Magnus sits in the corner watching as Catarina and Raphael talk excitedly with Alec. All three were laughing. Which is something that would usually make Magnus happy, but he knows better. 

Occasionally, one of them will look back at him and then turn back laughing. His friends were ruining his reputation. They were probably telling Alec every embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. He was pretty sure Raphael keeps a list somewhere. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that,” Alec asked looking Clary up and down. “my hoodie?”

“No?” Clary tried, looking down at the oversized hoodie she was currently wearing as a dress. She looked back up at Alec for half a second before turning and sprinting away as fast as she could. 

“Fray!” Alec yelled chasing after her.  

Clary sprinted into the institute kitchen and saw Izzy and Jace. She quickly ran behind Jace hoping he would protect her from his parabatai. 

“Give me the girl and no one gets hurt.” Alec said as he came into the room. Jace stood in front of her protectively. “Jace, she stole my hoodie. I need it.”

Jace then looked at Clary offended. “Why are you stealing his clothes and not mine? I’m your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but Alec’s are bigger.” Clary said while Izzy snorted. Clary suspected there was some kind of inappropriate joke to be made there. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus was getting tired of Jace coming into his loft like he owned the place. So Magnus came up with a plan to teach Jace a lesson. Now all he had to do was wait. 

He didn’t end up waiting long, because the next morning Jace decided to make an appearance. Jace started yelling for him so Magnus snapped his fingers and changed into just a thong, exposing almost everything. 

Magnus checked to make sure Jace was the only intruder before walking out. Jace let out an unmanly scream, covering his eyes and backing up quickly. 

“What the hell!” Jace yelled slowly uncovering his eyes. 

“First of all, you should be honored to see this. I’m gorgeous.” Magnus said gesturing to his body. “Second, maybe this will teach you not to walk into people's homes without knocking.” 

“Okay, sorry, lesson learned. Now please go put some clothes on!” Jace said refusing to look anywhere but at Magnus’ face. 

“Do it again and I’ll be wearing even less.” Magnus threatened. He slapped his ass as he walked back to his room. Jace made a disgusted noise. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m the favorite child,” Jace declared loudly. “They adopted me which means they picked me. They didn’t get a choice with either of you.” 

“Yeah, but you’re an idiot.” Izzy said matter of factly. “Parents always prefer the smart child. Which is me.”

“I’m the baby!” Max yelled. “I’m the favorite because I’m not corrupt like you guys yet!”

“Please if anyone wasn’t corrupt, it’d be me.” Alec sighed from behind his desk. He didn’t know why they had to have this debate in his office. “I’m the only one here who doesn’t constantly defy our parents.” 

“You’ve gone against them just as much as we have.” Jace pointed accusingly at his parabatai. 

“Children,” Maryse said walking into the room. She had been listening to their debate for the last ten minutes and finally decided she had had enough of it. “We all know my favorite is Magnus.” 

* * *

 

 

“Why is Alec laying face down on the couch?” Magnus asked as he portaled into the institute. Clary and Izzy stood staring at Alec. 

“Jace lit a firework inside and almost burned the place down.” Clary said without looking away from Alec. 

“After cleaning up, Alec decided he was done with being a human and wanted to try his hand at being a couch.” Izzy said smiling. 

Magnus laughed softly at that before deciding to test out the new couch. He walked over quietly before sitting on top of Alec’s butt. Magnus bounced up and down slightly. 

“It’s not a very comfortable couch.” Magnus murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first malec one was my first attempt ever at writing something sexual and I am ashamed   
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed my bits


End file.
